The World Wide Web has become an important medium for business and commerce. By creating online stores and other venues, merchants and other web site operators routinely offer their goods and services for sale over the Internet. One of the advantages of an online venue is the ease of which a customer can access and browse the merchandise or other offerings. However, the customer can also easily leave the website without making a purchase. To increase revenue, online venues seek to direct potential customers to portions of the content that will most likely lead to a purchase or other consumption by the visitor.
Online venues are discovered in many ways. For example, online venues may place advertisements on other websites to draw in users. To increase the effectiveness of an advertisement, or other referral, the link associated with the advertisement or referral can be selected to send the potential user to a page within the website that is more likely to generate revenue. However, the pages that are more likely to generate the revenue may change over time or vary among different people. Thus, there is a challenge to direct users to the appropriate portions of an online venue.